


fugue

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, epekedő!Dean, vallásos!orgonista!Castiel
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean egy őszi estén betéved a helyi templomba, Castiel pedig ugyan azon az estén gyakorol az orgonán.</p><p>Ajánlott zene: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ho9rZjlsyYY">J. S. Bach - d-moll Tokkáta és Fúga</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	fugue

**Author's Note:**

> A novellát egy prompt ihlette: Besétálsz egy templomba (vagy más felekezeti helyre), ahol aztán leülsz hátulra.  
> Utólag visszagondolva, a Zankoku Na Kami Ga Shihai Suru című mangából Nadia karaktere nagyobb hatással volt rám írásközben, mint azt szerettem volna.
> 
> Cas OOC lett, meg az orgonapad is. A zenéhez nálam jobban értőktől előre is elnézést kérek.

**_fugue_ **

 

 **Fugue**  = fúga: Többszólamú zenei műforma.   
Elnevezése a latin  _kergetni_  szóból származik,   
ugyan is a hangzása olyan, mintha a szólamok   
egymást kergetnék.  
**Guida**  = téma, vezérszólam: A szólamok valamelyike   
eg _ymagában_  csendül fel.  
**Riposta**  = felelet,  _társszólam_ : A vezérszólam   
ehhez a szólamhoz szegődik kíséretül.  
**Repercussio**  = kidolgozás: A téma elemeinek   
feldolgozásával különböző lehetőségeket fejt ki a szerző.   
A kidolgozások száma általában három.

 

 _guida  
_ Gyönyörű orgonaszó ütötte meg a fülét, ahogy belépett a templom tömör faajtaján. Az első pár akkordnál vissza akart fordulni, bizonytalansága majdnem nyert, de látván az üres padokat, végül leült az utolsó sorban.  _Mégis ki lenne itt az éjszaka közepén? Biztosan magnóról szól,_ gondolta miközben elhelyezkedett a pad keskeny ülőkéjén, esőtől nedves kabátját maga mellé dobva.

A kellemes dallam teljesen megnyugtatta, már azt is elfelejtette, hogy miért is jött ide. Ahogy az orgona játék egyre gyorsabbá vált, s egyik hang kergette a másikat, úgy kezdték újra kergetni őt is problémái. Menekülni akart, de a sípokból egyre erőteljesebben előtörő hangok nem engedték. A tetőzésnél már zokogva törölgette könnyeit.  _Ki innen, el innen._ Hirtelen felállt, kabátjával nem is törődve, de egy lépést sem tett, s meg kellett állnia. Az előtte lévő pad támláját markolta. Nem kapott levegőt, a torkában érezte a szívét, a világ kavargott körülötte.  
Ahogy a dallamok kezdtek lassulni, elkezdve a végjátékot, úgy nyugodott meg szapora légzése, gyorsan pumpáló szíve. A következő, amire emlékszik, hogy újra a kemény padon ült, fejét hátra hajtva, a plafon színes festményeit bámulva. Teljesen nyugodt volt.  
Ahogy az orgonaszó elhalt, lassan feleszmélt a zene okozta kábulatból.  _Mit csinálok én itt?_  Felvette kabátját a földről, amiről emlékképe sincsen, hogyan kerülhetett oda, majd lassan felálltés kilépett a padsorok közül. _Mi értelme volt idejönnöm? Ha az angyalok vigyáznak ránk, hát elég rosszul csinálják._

 _riposta  
_ Egy utolsó szemrehányó pillantást vetett az oltár felett lévő angyalfreskóra, s fordult volna a kijárat felé, amikor nem messze tőle kivágódott egy oldalajtó. Egy sötét hajú férfi lépett ki rajta ronda ballonkabátban.

A férfi ledermedt, amint észrevette, hogy valaki hallotta játékát. Barna bőr táskáját magához szorítva lassan szólásra nyitotta száját.  
 – Sajnálom, ha megzavartalak az imádkozásban, nem tudtam, hogy ilyenkor más is lehet a templomban rajtam kívül – visszhangzott mély hangja a vastag kőfalak között.  
 – Semmi baj – ejtett egy mosolyféle hamis görbületet felé válaszul. – Uhm, igazán gyönyörű volt – mondta fejét zavartan lehajtva, kerülve a másik tekintetét.  
 – Köszönöm, örülök, ha élvezted – felelte a ballonkabátos. Szerény mosolya teljesen eltörölte a meglepettség utolsó maradékát is arcáról.  
 – Meg egyébként sem imádkoztam – nézett utoljára az orgonista felé. Összezavarodott tekintet volt válasza. Újabb szó nélkül a minél előbbi távozásra koncentrált. Gyors lépteket hallott maga mögött, de nem nézett hátra, csak mikor megütötte fülét a dörmögő hang.  
 – Akkor minek jöttél egy templomba az éjszaka közepén? – Pár lépésre állt tőle az orgonista, így még jobban szemügyre vehette annak borostás arcát, szanaszét álló éjsötét haját.  
 – Édesanyám mindig azt mondta, hogy az angyalok vigyáznak ránk. Gondoltam szólok nekik, hogy valamit nagyon eltoltak – villantott a másik felé egy hatalmas, ám hamis mosolyt.  
 – Úgy látom, nincs hited – állapította az meg nyugodt hangon.  
Egy gúnyos tekintet és egy halk „jó éjszakát” után sarkon fordult és újra folytatta útját a kijárat felé.  
 – Várj! – érkezett mögüle a kiabálás. – Nem akartalak megbántani – tett még egy utolsó próbát az orgonista a marasztalására, de válasza a nehéz fa ajtó nyikorgása, majd bevágódása volt.

 

_repercussio_

 1.  
Soha többé nem akart újra a templom közelébe se menni. Nem hiányzott neki valami túlbuzgó kántor észosztása. Eredeti céljáról viszont teljesen megfeledkezett az orgonajáték hallgatása közben, ezért néhány héttel később mégis betért.

   
Az orgonaszó most sem maradt el. Nagyon hasonló dallam szólt, talán ugyan az is, mint legutóbb. Távozását még a dallam elhalása előtt szerette volna megejteni, de a zene teljesen elvarázsolta, s az oldalajtó nyikorgására eszmélt fel. A ballonkabátos férfi egy kedves mosolyt küldött felé. Először úgy tűnt ezúttal nem szól semmit, de végül meggondolhatta magát.   
– Minden kedden, ilyentájt itt szoktam gyakorolni. Néha csütörtökön is – motyogta halkan majd a további társalgást elkerülve tovább indult a kijárat felé.

Ezután minden keddjük hasonlóan telt. Az orgonista mindig rámosolygott, ha látta, de beszélni soha sem beszéltek, mígnem egy este, végre imádkozásra adta a fejét, még le is térdelt.  _Ha egyszer csinálom, adjuk meg a módját._  A ballonkabátos férfi így talált rá. Az ajtó nyikorgásának hallatára próbált gyorsan felállni, de már késő volt. A szokásos kis félmosoly mellett hetek óta először hozzá szólt az orgonista.  
 – Az imádkozás a hit jele – mondta vidámsággal mély hangjában, majd elindult a szokásos irányba.  
Utána akart szólni, mondani valamit –  _Várj. Köszönöm. Csodálatos vagy. Beszélj még hozzám. Játssz még nekem_ –, de nem jött ki szó a száján, s végül ő is inkább távozott.

 

 _2.  
_ A következő kedden mikor belépett a templom ajtaján, síri csend volt.

Leült a szokásos helyére, de fél óra várakozás után elindult a kijárat felé. Épp a kilincs felé nyújtotta a kezét, mikor a nehéz fa kivágódott előtte és meglepett kék szemek bámulták.  
 – Már mész is? – kérdezte szomorúan az orgonista.  
 – Nem voltál… uhm… Nem voltál itt, szóval – motyogta válaszul, zavartan félrenézve.  
 – De most már itt vagyok – mondta mosolyogva a másik. Az előbbi szomorúságának nyoma sem hallatszott kellemes hangjában. – Talán… ma este feljöhetnél az erkélyre, hallgathatnál onnan.

 _3.  
_ Már nem is emlékszik ez hányadik kedd, mióta először hallgatta az orgonajátékot az erkélyen, s először figyelhette a ballonkabátos férfit, ahogy teljes beleéléssel játszik az orgonán. Ahogy teltek a hetek, úgy váltottak egyre több szót búcsúzás előtt, s úgy szeretett bele Dean az orgonistába, akinek még a vezetéknevét sem tudta. Eleinte mindig egy távoli szegletben talált magának helyet, később Castiel felajánlotta, hogy akár mellé is ülhet, az orgonapadra.

 – Ez most más volt – törte meg az orgona elhalkulása után beálló csendet Dean, fejét továbbra is a másik vállán pihentetve.  
 – Nem tetszett? – kérdezte halkan Castiel. Dean felemelte fejét, hogy biztató mosolyt küldhessen felé.  
 – De igen, csodálatos volt –  _akárcsak te_ , fejezte be magában a mondatot. – Nem lenne kedved jövő kedden velem vacsorázni? – kérdezte reménykedve, amely Castiel reakciójának láttán el is szállt. A másik meglepetten, kissé talán rémülten is nézett rá.  
 – De… de hisz… – motyogta zavartan, minden felé nézve, csak Deanre nem.  
 – Oh, hetero vagy, érte…  
 – Nem! – vágta rá a másik félbeszakítva Deant. – Vagyis nem tudom – folytatta elhaló hangon. – A Biblia azt írja: „Ha valaki férfival hál együtt, úgy, ahogy asszonnyal…”  
 – Ne folytasd, Cas, ennyi elég is lesz – csattant fel Dean, majd vissza sem nézve leviharzott a lépcsőn, s ki a templomból.

 – Dean! – már az egyik közeli kis utcába készült lefordulni, mikor meghallotta maga mögött a másik hangját és siető lépteit, ahogy az őszi zápor okozta pocsolyákkal nem törődve trappol utána. – Dean, várj, ott hagytad az esernyődet.  
 – Tudod mit Cas? – fordult hirtelen mégis vissza. – Nyugodtan feldughatod az esernyőmet abba a karót nyelt, vallásos seggedbe – fordított újra hátat az orgonistának, s indult el.  
 – Kérlek, Dean! – indult el vele együtt a másik. – Én ebben nevelkedtem, nem ismerek másféle életet. Nem vagyok az az elvakult hívő, akinek gondolsz, de a családom… a családom… – Castiel már lihegett mire Dean végül újra felé fordulva hagyta magát utolérni.  –  Kérlek, Dean… – kezdett könyörögni könnyes szemekkel Castiel, mikor már csak pár lépésre állt tőle.  
 – Hé, sshh. – A szomorú kék szemeket látva megesett a szíve, s közelebb lépve egyik kezével könnyeit törölgette, másikkal pedig derekát karolta át. – Mit kérsz? Mit szeretnél tőlem? – kérdezte kedvesen a karjaiban szipogó férfitól. A válasz csak hosszú csend után érkezett meg.  
 – Csókolj meg! – jelentette ki eltökélten Castiel, de a kezdeti határozottság gyorsan tűnt el, s szégyenlősen lehajtotta tekintetét. Dean somolyogva megfogta az állát, hogy felfelé billenthesse fejét. Mikor az égszín íriszek találkoztak saját smaragdjaival, habozás nélkül teljesítette az előbb elhangzott kérést.

**Author's Note:**

> A novella a [Destiel Játszótér](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1655151941420636/) facebook csoport Destiel Day kihívására íródott.
> 
> Még több történetért látogass el a blogomra. Oda kerül fel először minden írásom.  
> [imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu](http://imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu/)


End file.
